Still of The Night
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Season 4. Just after the fall of the prison with the attack of the governor. This is before meeting up with the Claimers. [Daryl/OC] [One Shot]


**Quick oneshot I done for Alva Starr. Me and her were talking a while back and some ideas were thrown around. It had slipped my mind but she sent me a picture the otherday that reminded me and got me wanting to write this. This is the end result of our conversation. Hope you like it. :D**

Running hard and fast branches whipped past her catching on her hair and shirt but she didn't slow letting the tearing sensation push her on. She could deal with that and let the pain push her knowing that if she stopped it meant death. Her eyes were blazing as she tore through the woods like it was her own personal running track and she could hear him behind her.

Daryl's foot falls while quieter than hers were fast paced not allowing her to slow down in the slightest. She pushed through her fatigue and pushed all thoughts of the prison from her head as they raced away. Swallowing she didn't have time to dwell on everything else, not when Daryl was breathing down her neck literally and there was a herd after them.

Daryl caught her arm jerking her off the trail they had run. She gripped his wrist as he weaved them through the trees at such a fast pace she knew to let go of him meant to be left behind. Her chest was burning with exertion and her body was screaming but she kept her eyes on the wings of his back as they ran.

Daryl stopped suddenly and his hand flashed out catching her before her bodies momentum could take them both down. She ended up slamming into part of his chest and he grunted bringing his fingers to his lips. His eyes were behind her fast and searching for any sign of danger as they got their breath back. Her grip was still murderously tight around his larger hand but he hadn't pulled away from her instead he'd allowed her in his space.

His eyes came down to hers, "You alright?"

Nodding, "Just tired but fuck sleeping."

He snorted his eyes scanning the area again, "You' re bleeding Eva." He turned towards her handing her a bottle of water and the rag that was always on his persons. "This from the prison or?"

She took the offered water taking a deep drink before letting wet the rag, "Branches." He nodded at her but they were quiet as they made their way further away, "Daryl." He didn't slow but he inclined his head in her way letting her know he was listening. "Everyone else...do you think they made it?"

He kept walking his stride angry but she had to know what he thought. She trusted his opinion and valued it above all other and knew he wouldn't sugar coat it for her. She gritted her teeth and grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop demanding his attention, she knew him well enough to know that when he was upset or mad she had to make him face her.

"Eva not right now." He swore at her.

Shaking her head her chocolate hair spilling over her shoulders, "Be honest with me."

"You seen what happened back there." He grunted walking again dragging her along with him, his grip was bruising and answer enough for now.

Eva set down taking a breath, that had been three days ago. They had been on the move ever since and she wasn't sure what the main goal was anymore. Daryl seemed to have an idea of movement as they moved through the woods, he never seemed lost. She followed him with complete trust and he made sure they stayed together never letting her to far from him.

Daryl circled around to her and motioned for her to stand, "We gotta go."

Her eyes went out the window and she signed seeing the walkers they hoped were going to go around making their way towards them. Daryl led them out a side door his larger frame bracing the door for her as she slipped by him. His eyes flicked down to her and she smiled at him all to aware of him as they moved forward. They had at least got a few hours of rest at the country club before they needed to leave, that had to count for something.

Coming up on the house in the middle of the woods had been nothing but luck. Daryl was skeptical about the safety of it but they had no other options and night was going to be on them soon. If they planned to keep going like they were they needed rest, she needed rest. But beyond that she knew he needed. He'd been going non stop since the flu outbreak and hadn't got a chance to set down since then really. It was wearing her down for him knowing how little sleep he had got and she felt even more guilty.

She knew he'd tell her she was a fool for feeling guilty but she couldn't help but to feel that way. Looking over at him she felt that guilt battling her justification, something that Daryl would side with. They hadn't been very open about things despite how long she had been at the prison, he was private she got that and she let him do things at his own pace. Even so his original group knew they were together but truthfully she wasn't sure how everyone didn't after every thing.

He stepped up on the porch and looked down at her, "You with me?" His voice was pulled at her.

Meeting his eyes she gave a nod and started up the steps to him. "Do you even need to ask?"

He snorted but there was nothing further to be said as they stepped through the door. He was quick and efficient, in his element. Despite how tired they were they got everything set up for the night and settled in. Daryl was setting looking off his eyes far away and she knew from the strain around his eyes and the twinge his jaw was giving that his mind was in the past. She'd seen the same look slice across his face before when his brother had been brought up and while she wanted to ask she knew better than anyone what pain that brought up.

Eva shifted and moved over next to him where he sat leaning back against the recliner. The place was filthy and run down and they both had cringed but accepted that it was better to have four walls and roof. Daryl inclined his head just enough and blew out a breath and she could smell the moonshine just mixing with his natural smell. He'd been quiet for the most part but she knew he was worked up.

"Merle always fucking loved this shit." His voice was rough and demanding.

Looking down to the jar in her hand she took a small sip and tried to suppress the burn as it hit her mouth. "Moonshine?"

"Anything to get fucked up on really." He looked down at her as he took another drink and she lifted her glass. He smirked around the jar watching her burn with the heat of the alcohol.

"From what you've said about him he reminds me of Alec." She shook her head and let it fall back, "Alec despite all the times he done stupid shit and got arrested and just fucked up I miss that bastard."

Daryl nodded along with her but didn't say anything for a while. "Merle had more than a few fucks up. Right before all this started he had just got out of lockup." He shifted and she leaned into his side while his arm was stretched out running along behind them. She felt his fingers find her hair and smiled at his actions."First thing he wants to fucking do?" Shaking his head out of anger, "Find something to get fucked up on."

"That was Alec." Setting her chin on his chest from where she was leaning on him, "He might have been the older brother but it was always me carrying him through life."

Daryl's eyes flicked down to hers, "He got some grand idea in his fucking head that gettin' himself killed for this group would fix it all." Hurt laced his voice.

Setting up more she let her hand grasp his chin and pull his face around, "I never met Merle but if I had to hazard a guess he didn't do shit for the group. Everything he done was for you, to give you a chance."

"You telling me you'd be alright with Alec gettin' his ass killed for you?" Daryl snapped. "I didn't need him to get fucking killed, I needed him here."

Shaking her head, "It don't matter if I'm okay with it or you. In the end it was his choice and his last act was to keep you safe Daryl, he loved you." Her thumb ran along his cheek bone softly still refusing to let him look away, "If I got a chance to see Alec now I'd hope he'd care enough to want to see me live."

Daryl's eyes dipped and he nodded, "You ever figure out where he was when this happened?" The rough gravel running through his voice was covered in just enough softness to let her know his anger was ebbing.

"He was in Atlanta just before everything happened. I looked all over there for longer than any sane person would, there was no sign..." She set back against him, "If he's out there then here's to hoping he's safe." She let her jar clink against the one he had on his bent knee and took a deeper drink before choking.

Blinking her eyes open she looked around as much as she could and hissed when she felt her arm numb below her. Trying to push herself up she grimaced feeling just how weak her arm was. How long had she slept on it? Grimacing she laid back down flexing her fingers through pins and needles. Daryl grunted behind her and he shifted dragging her back in tighter against his form his body heat enveloping her immediately.

She felt terrible for how she felt about the things that had happened at the prison. She couldn't help it though. She refused to be sorry for it really and who was going to tell her she was wrong? When her time came and she truly was judged she'd stand right there in front of God himself and tell him yeah she was selfish.

Didn't she have a right to be selfish once in her life though? She'd been dealt shit her entire life until she met Daryl. He'd pulled her out of the fog she had been in since leaving Atlanta and had looked for her brother. She didn't have anyone, no one beside Alec and she had just wondered alone the entire time unsure where to go or what to do. She had avoided groups simply cause the things she had seen in the world before things went to shit, she knew without law and order it'd be worse.

She smiled as his arm tightened around her again his hand setting just below her throat spanning her chest. How could she feel sorry for this right here? Daryl and her. She was thankful they had got out together, more thankful for anything she had been in her previous life. She hadn't done as he asked and got on the bus, there was no way she would have left him. He knew it was dumb to ask her and he shook his head scowling the entire time but she knew him and seen the relief in his eyes as she stayed close to him. They had fought side by side, a team through it all.

She was sorry for those who fell at the prison, she was sorry for the families that got ripped apart. All she could really think though is thank God it wasn't me and him. She'd defend that thought to the end though and she knew he felt the same just from the hold he kept on her.

Daryl grunted almost growling in his sleep and started rolling and she yelped when her body was pulled with him. She was sprawled on his chest on her back his deep even breathing telling her he was still asleep. Trying to climb off him he groaned and she knew he was finally waking up. His grip released on her and she set up trying to escape crushing him. He groaned again as she shifted her hips climbing off him and she tried to ignore the feeling of his morning woods pressed against her.

Daryl cracked his eyes and looked at her briefly before huffing out a breath. It fogged in front of him and she looked out seeing that they had a good start on the morning.

"Where are we going to start for today?"

Daryl winced and set up his hand sliding over his face and into his hair before it fell haphazardly around his face. "Group scattered. Best bet is to work a grid, so many miles out and in a circle around the area of the accident."

Eva eyed him but didn't say anything just setting up and smiling, "So you think they're out there?"

Daryl pulled her standing his grip tight, "I seen Maggie just before we left but she was to far from us with too much between us. She was hauling ass with Bob and Sasha."

Eva smiled at him her arms wrapping around him tightly, even now he still stiffened but she just kissed the side of his throat.

He was weaving in and out of the brush his frame keeping her from getting eat alive by the briar bushes. She was still close to him those wings on his back bright in the midday sun. They had been quiet since leaving the house and she had thought over Alec and Merle. Both had troubled brothers who never saw past their next highs.

Merle though loved his brother without a shadow of a doubt. It was there, it was palpable and Daryl carried that with him despite his grief for his brothers passing. Alec though, he'd never loved anyone and only cared for how much shit he could get up his nose. She had looked for him out of some sense of sibling loyalty. If she was honest with herself she had stopped carrying years before. Alec had left her to the wolves with a smile on his face and told her better her than him. That had been the last time she had truthfully seen her brother, seen into his eyes without the drugs controlling him. He was a piece of shit. Clear cut piece of shit and she had searched for him cause he was the last piece of the old world out there for her.

Her eyes went to Daryl ahead of her and he looked over his shoulder, his bright cerulean eyes on her. He was studying her just as hard as she was trying to hide from herself. He stopped and she walked for him her hand finding his wrist and holding on it. What she wouldn't have given to have met him before the world had decided to kill itself and the everyone in it.

She hadn't needed a man to take care of her, she didn't need to be validated like that. She just needed someone who cared for her. A man who understood her and wanted to be with her for her, Daryl would have and does fit the bill. She was thankful though for the now, what she had. She'd fight for this. For him. Even when she wanted to stop and lay down she'd fight through hell for him and smile as she done it. Her and Merle had that in common.

Daryl pulled her up even with him and she grimaced looking over the cemetery, "Kind of weird seeing cemeteries now days."

Shaking his head, "Their at rest something none of these dead sons of bitches will see."

She nodded her head, "True."

They were silent walking through the cemetery and she kept her grip on him. She could feel his pulse running across her fingers and let it calm her, he was still alive and breathing there with her.

"Eva." Daryl stopped, "Calm down."

Looking up at him, "I don't like being in the open like this."

He nodded and they started walking again and she seen a house ahead. She pulled him more in that direction and she looked down to her but followed along letting her pull him. Humming to herself as they neared it he stopped and she followed him as they circled the house entirely before they walked onto the porch.

Slipping inside was easy enough and she looked around not sure what to make of the way things were. It was clean, too clean. Daryl shifted his body blocking her like as they made passes through each room. It was clear. Completely clear. It was creepy as fuck but it was clear, and clean. For fucks sake it was clean.

"Eva I don't trust this place."

Looking over at him her fingers skimmed over the keys to the piano. He was leaning in the frame to the door, "Its clean though and it's only for one night."

Daryl growled at her but she just smiled walking further into the room. Him getting sleep had improved his mood but sleeping curled around him like she had, like they had at the prison had only started an ache between her legs. She was trying to ignore it but now that they had a roof over there head it was becoming something that was plaguing her mind. Daryl disappeared from the door and she blew out a breath. Letting her mind dance around the room just as her fingers were on different objects she finally let herself relax some.

This place was creepy. It had this feeling that came with it, it had her on edge and she knew Daryl was too. He had already made it clear she wasn't to walk out those doors without him. Like she fucking would anyways. Fuck that. She'd die before she'd split them apart, they both would.

But this place, it was clean. Not just no trash or anything like it hadn't been looted. It was like the world ending hadn't touched it. No dust, nothing. Then add in the stocked cabinets, the weird fucking painted body. No she was done with this place. She had already told him she wanted out of this place first thing in the morning. He had agreed wholeheartedly. That was one thing they had in common, good fucking instincts. They were survivors and they didn't get that way by being fucking idiots.

Turning and looking over her shoulder she watched him swing his body into one of the coffins in the room. Raising an eyebrow he shrugged at her, "What?"

"Really?" She turned towards him walking and she seen his eyes tracking her every movement.

He didn't respond but his eyes had darkened and she watched him shift where he was laying. She was humming to herself and as got closer to him she seen him smile, "Whitesnake?"

"Didn't think you could hear me." She laughed walking closer to him. He was kicked back his arm behind his head and he had that fucking bandanna around his throat. She growled slightly and his eyes flicked up to meet hers briefly before she seen him shift again. Letting her eyes travel over the rest of him she sucked in a breath. He was doing his best to his arousal in check but she could tell.

Stopping next to the coffin she watched as his nostrils flared and his eyes went up her body. He scaled her body like he knew every dip, curve, and inch intimately. Licking her lips she smiled at the thought that he did. Her fingers slid along his forearm and he watched her cautiously.

"What're you doing Eva?"

Smiling, "How do you feel Daryl?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Fuckin' fine why?"

"I don't know you feel.." Tensing her fingers on his arm kneading the muscles along his bicep now, "I guess you feel all man to me."

He shook his head pushing up till his hands were supporting his weight, "That was the corniest shit ever." Their laughter was light and she smiled at him. She had a knack for calming his nerves when he seemed to be getting worked up, touch worked him up. She didn't know what he had been through as a child but she seen the scars and knew from her own that shit like that stayed with you. For her it made it hard for her to trust. By hard to trust she didn't and she kept people at arm's length. Daryl's manifested in refusal of touch and anger, something she understood all to well. It had been her youth for the longest time, so much time wasted with being angry.

Nodding her head at him she licked her lips and slipped her hand around to the buttons on his shirt. She started working them open and he let out a breath as her fingers grazed his skin lightly. His breathing was deepening the further her hands went down his shirt and she could feel her own body responding to his.

Shirt hanging open and laying in a coffin looking for all the world like he wanted to eat her alive Eva smiled and climbed up setting down on his lap. He grunted when she settled there and looked up at her. His eyes were searching hers like always for anything to let him know this wasn't what she wanted regardless of the fact that she had been the one to climb on him.

"You're eventually going to accept it for what it is Daryl. I'll always want you in any capacity. Even just setting quiet or giving me shit, I'll always want you." Rocking her hips down into him along his hard on she leaned in her teeth catching his bandanna and jerking it, "Even more so like this."

Growling his hands caught at her hips and his mouth was on hers suddenly. She smiled into the kiss the creepy setting of their make out all but forgotten as her body rocked against his. His fingers slid along her belt and he pulled back looking to her again, always looking to her. She pushed his hands tighter against her and tore her shirt over her head and started opening her bra.

His eyes followed her hands as they worked to free her from the confines of her clothes. When her belt came loose she raised up and set back kicking her jeans and panties down her legs. Daryl was looking at her his eyes intent on her and she smiled, "No matter how many times you look at them they don't change." She teased.

He chewed his lip, "Alot of time went into them."

Looking down her body she let her eyes roam over the artwork decorating her body. Each meant something to her, a place in her life. A memory. A time she wanted to be able to revisit. Quotes that meant more than life to her cause they had saved hers. If things like tattoos shop were still around she'd have something for this time in her life, this moment with him. For Daryl. He'd saved her that night. She'd make sure she had something to carry with her of him that meant everything and more.

Smiling wistfully she let her hand creep between her legs as she parted them getting his attention. He leaned back his eyes intent on her hand his tongue sliding out and tasting his bottom lip fully. She moaned letting her eyes fall shut as her fingers continued to work against herself and she smiled again when she felt him grip her ankle dragging her up his body and into his lap. He never stopped her and she never offered too. She knew he liked to watch her and she liked him watching, it always lead to him loosing some of his control with her and loved it.

He growled pushing her thighs wider and she felt his him teasing her before his fingers sunk into her with no warning. She opened her eyes looking at him wide-eyed. He was holding her in place his fingers completely taking over and driving her harder and faster towards her release. She was panting quickly her eyes locked on to his face while his was watching his hand.

"Daryl I need more." She rocked against his fingers, "It's been so long...I need you inside me."

His hair was hanging in his eyes slightly as he looked up at her, "You sure bout that?"

Grabbing his belt she ripped it open and started jerking his jeans down his hips forcing him to lift for her. She set back looking down at him, he was still working her fully and she was having trouble breathing. His other hand was on his dick with even strokes and she knew he was matching what he was doing to her. His shirt and vest were still on him but hanging wide open and right now she didn't give a shit she just needed him. Licking her lips she moved over his hips looking down at him as his fingers slid from inside her and he popped them in his mouth.

Growling she lined herself up with him and dropped her weight and tensed when the coffin creaked. He chuckled and looked up at her as he cupped her breast, "Gonna break it girl." The roughness of his voice had her blood on fire.

He pinched her nipples and she arched into the touch rolling her hips, "Don't give a fuck, they can sue me."

Panting when he lifted his hips into her harder as she rolled her hips down into him she felt his growl rumble from him into her body. Leaning forward she wrapped her fingers around the leather of his vest and his sleeveless at the arm using it as leverage and started to ride him in earnest. He closed his eyes breathing through his nose harshly and she smirked seeing his control crack. When she got rough with him it always got him started.

He set up suddenly his entire body rocking them as his legs swung over the side and his arms wrapped around her. The coffin flipped and crashed to the ground behind him but he was moving them across the room. Her eyes widened at the sound and she felt her heart start hammering in her chest but he shushed her his breath fanning her throat.

"Far enough back it wont matter." He grunted and she felt her ass hit the table.

She looked up at him and he was climbing up after her. His eyes were on fire and she watched as his shirt and vest were jerked off. He grabbed for his bandanna but she wrapped her hands around his wrist pulling it away shaking her head.

"Leave it."

His mouth was on hers again and she lifted her legs widening them for him. His rough hands slid up the backs of her thighs and down to her ankles before gripping them and pulling her legs up to him. Pushing them over his shoulders his hands planted beside her head and he loomed over her forcing her hips to lift as he bent her legs more. He growled seconds before shifting his hips and being back inside her and seating himself in her fully.

Gritting her teeth she was unable to move at all her body trapped and pinned by his. He leaned in more and her knees were almost even with her ribs and she nodded at him, "If you don't move I'm going to die."

He chuckled his nose skimming along her jaw, "I'd never let you die Eva." He pulled out barely touching her and pulled back looking at her fully before slamming back into her. Her entire body bucked but was unable to move due to how he was holding her.

She watched down his frame as every bit of power he had was pushing through him as he thrust into her. He was rocking the entire table they were on and she couldn't help the cries and pleas falling from her mouth. Trying to muffling herself she bit down on her lips.

"NO." Daryl barked, "I wanna hear you."

Open her eyes again she started panting again never looking away from him, "Then fuck me harder Daryl Dixon."

His hips stilled momentarily and then he was dragging her to the edge of the table. She winced when her legs were let down and smiled when he never slid from her body. He was suddenly standing and her ass was flush with the edge of the table. He grabbed her shoulder his grip tight and controlling.

"Hold on."

With those two words he was moving again inside her and refusing to let her body give a bit. He was dragging her harder into him and she was wincing but it was the kind of pain she craved from him. The kind only he had ever been able to give her. Slipping her hand down her body when she felt herself getting closer she started running her fingers over her clit. She could feel him moving in and out of her at a furious pace every time her fingers went lower and would groan at the touch.

"I'm close." The breathlessness of her voice made her barely audible. Grabbing ahold of the bandanna around his throat she jerked him down to her never letting go of it. She used it to anchor her to him as she breathed in his heady male scent.

Leaning down he claimed her mouth swallowing down her cries the second her body started to shake in the heat of the night. His fingers took over when her hands fell away just riding through her orgasm. His kiss was demanding and she felt the second he fell over the edge with her in the bite he delivered her lip.

His face buried in her neck as he groaned her name like a litany. Running her hands over his back as his breathing calmed down she felt his heart calming against her chest and pushed him up enough to see his face. He was panting and she smiled at him pushing his hair back from his face. His eyes flicked to her hand still holding his bandanna and he smirked.

"Whats with you and the bandanna? Every time I try to pull it off or toss it you grab it." He questioned standing straight and pulling her up.

Shrugging, "You don't see yourself in this thing, I do."

His fingers were tracing over her tattoos as he looked off. "We'll find them." His voice was soft.

They got dressed in relative quiet both of them yawning. He looked at the wrecked coffin and frowned, "You realize I had plans to sleep there right?"

"Oh I'm sorry my fat ass climbed on top of you and broke it." She snapped with no real venom, "Next time I'll just find a corner and masturbate."

Daryl growled and rounded on her, "Pushing me woman. And before you start your shit tomorrow remember you're the one that called yourself a fat ass not me."

Laughing she nodded, "If anything I need to gain weight." She mused. Eva walked over toeing the wreckage, "By all means be my guest but I'm taking the couches."

Daryl sighed and trailed after her dropping down on the largest couch. She didn't ask and climbed up in front of him as he turned and her body fell into the spoon of his body. She nuzzled her face into his bicep smiling, this was how they slept in the cots at the prison. She could almost trick herself for the moment to believe nothing bad had happened. They'd be fine though, there was no way around it. Thing she had learned early on was how to survive and that was before the world went to shit when the monster actually had a brain to think about the shit they wanted to do. In this world the matters were mindless in the still of the night.

His breathing evened out behind her and she let her breathing sync up with his when sleep wouldn't come as easy. It was something she learned helped her nod off, if Daryl was able to sleep it comforted her. If she could match his breathing she'd follow him soon enough. They'd start over tomorrow and they'd piece their world back together bit by bit.


End file.
